Direct Sunlight (Episode)
|Chokusha Nikkō}} is the second episode of ''Haikyū!! Second Season'', based on the manga ''Haikyū!!'' by Haruichi Furudate. The episode premiered on October 11, 2015. The opening theme of this episode is "I'm a Believer" by SPYAIR and the ending theme is "Climber" by Galileo Galilei. Overview Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya, and Tanaka are devastated by the possibility of not going to Tokyō if they fail any of their exams. Daichi vows that the entire team will go and thus forces the four to study, though it proves to be much of a challenge. The second years study at Tanaka's place. Kageyama and Hinata are having a harder time, however, with Tsukishima reluctant to spend much time tutoring them. Luckily, Hitoka Yachi, the possible new manager, proves to be a great help at teaching the duo. Plot Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya, and Tanaka are devastated by the possibility of not going to Tokyō if they fail any of their exams. Hinata resorts to asking Coach Ukai for help, only being told that he himself wasn't someone who got good grades. Feeling defeated, Hinata falls to the floor in shock and Sugawara tries to reassure him that he could pass. Hinata then replies that he had never gotten a double-digit score in any of his quizes, which shock the third-year. Tanaka and Nishinoya are then shown with bodhisattva faces, which causes Sugawara to scold them. Watching the four break down and create chaos, Daichi vows that the entire team will go and thus forces them to study, though it proves to be much of a challenge. In the club room, Daichi makes the four to promise him to not fall asleep in class amongst other things. Sugawara adds that they should be fine since they had passed their highschool entrance exam, but proceeds to tell them that if any of them fall asleep in class there would be consequences. Hinata recognises that Tsukishima could help them and whispers in Kageyama's ear about his plans. Whilst walking back home, Yamaguchi chats with Tsukishima about Kageyama's and Hinata's school grades, stating that he didn't expect Kageyama's to be that bad. Tsukishima replies that all that's in the starter setter's head is volleyball, so he wasn't very surprised. The two are startled by Hinata,whom asks Tsukishima to help them study. Tsukishima initially refuses, but agrees later on when Kageyama reluctantly asks (or rather shouts) for help as well. The four are scolded by Coach Ukai for their volume, which would certainly disturb the neighbours. Kiyoko is still searching for a new manager to replace her when she graduates, and Hinata suggests someone in his year whom was not attending any club activities at the moment. He converses with the manager that it must be a hard role to fill, and he would do anything as a first-year to help out. She thanks him but says that he should focus on studying and practising. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi helps Kageyama and Hinata in the club room, as Sugawara teaches Nishinoya. They look at one of Hinata's answers to a question, and Tsukishima mocks him for being a simpleton to answer in that particular way. He then goes on to lecture Kageyama to learn the English words, with the latter stating somewhat aggressively that Japanese people can't understand English. Daichi shows up behind the first-years, and gets Kageyama to state out the names of the hand gestures he strikes. Astounded by how quick he could recite them, the captain asks how long it took him to memorise. Kageyama replies with less than a day, which Daichi then states that he was not going to let him say that he couldn't memorise those words. Hinata finds the need to not lose to him or the second-years in terms of studying. The second years study at Tanaka's place. Ennoshita reprimands Nishinoya's answer to one of the questions, stating that the answer to the question could be found in the passage and that he shouldn't ignore both the question and Norio (the person in which the passage is based on). Ennoshita tries to find other aspects of Nishinoya's which could help with the studying, and only gets the reply from Nishinoya to "Leave the memes to him". Tanaka's sister, Saeko, shows up, surprised to find them studying. She offers to help, but Tanaka states that she is probably just as dumb as he is. During their little argument, the other second-years marvel at how cool his sister is. Kenma receives a text from Hinata,whom wishes Nekoma and him good luck on the Interhigh preliminaries. Hinata's sister, Natsu, comes into her brother's room, asking him to join her in jump rope. Hinata's mother calls from somewhere in the house that he is busy studying. Hinata replies to Kenma's text and is pumped to go to Tokyo. In the teacher's office, Takeda overhears the effort that is being put by the four (mainly Nishinoya and Tanaka) to pay attention in class. Takeda thinks now that the Tokyo away games are becoming a reality. Kiyoko is able to find a possible candidate for the manager position, Yachi. Yachi is nervous meeting the volleyball club, especially with Asahi's appearance that makes him look much older and Nishinoya and Tanaka's blatant staring. Only being present to introduce herself, Yachi soon leaves the gym, freaking out about the tall boys and any possible fans of Kiyoko's that could kill her. Seeing Coach Ukai was the last straw, as his appearance made her run away screaming for him to not kill her. The volleyball club later expresses their gratitude for Kiyoko's hard work. Kageyama and Hinata are having a harder time, however, with Tsukishima reluctant to spend much time tutoring them. They ask for his help during lunchtime, as their teacher had left. Yamaguchi spots the two, and suggests that Yachi could help them out, since she is also in one of the advanced classes. After hearing about Tsukishima's reluctance to teach them during lunch, she willingly helps them out. She is surprised about Hinata's seriousness to attend the Tokyo practise matches. Hinata then goes on to explain to Yachi about the teams and players they had interacted with so far. She mistakes him for being a manger, for his short height, and the latter tells her that despite being short, he is a regular on the team. Yachi shows up for volleyball practise again, and gains a better understanding of their passion for volleyball. Kiyoko informs her about Karasuno and their achievements. Takeda accepts Ouginishi's practice match, and the club gets pumped. Debut Characters *Saeko Tanaka *Hitoka Yachi Locations *Ryūnosuke Tanaka's house Appearances Characters *Shōyō Hinata *Tobio Kageyama *Kei Tsukishima *Asahi Azumane *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Chikara Ennoshita *Yū Nishinoya *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Daichi Sawamura *Kōshi Sugawara *Hisashi Kinoshita *Kazuhito Narita *Keishin Ukai *Kiyoko Shimizu *Ittetsu Takeda *Karasuno High's vice-principal *Kenma Kozume *Natsu Hinata *Tōru Oikawa (mentioned only) *Wakatoshi Ushijima (mentioned only) *Takanobu Aone (mentioned only) Locations *Karasuno High *Shōyō Hinata's house Episode Notes Character Revelations Trivia Errors Differences Between Anime and Manga *In the manga, Kenma is shown noticing Hinata's reply to his return text. The anime just shows Hinata reply to Kenma's text. *Daichi offers extra study help from the third years to anyone who may need it. The anime skipped this. *When being asked for help studying, Tsukishima has to ask Kageyama twice to speak up before Kageyama shouts asking for help in the anime. In the manga, Tsukishima only asks once before Kageyama yells. *In the manga after Hinata hands papers to Kiyoko of first years that have not joined a club, the scene then changes to Ukai telling Hinata and Tsukishima that he will have them working on blocks in hopes of being able to stop even Ushijima. This scene of Ukai speaking to Hinata and Tsukishima was pushed back to the next episode shortly before the practice game. *In the manga, Kinishota is the one to ask what Saeko's practices. The anime changed it to Narita. *In the scene of the teachers in the teacher's lounge praising Nishinoya and Tanaka for starting to do better in class, the manga first shows Tanaka asking a teacher for help. *The anime switched the scene of Kiyoko telling the team that she wishes to pass on her responsibilites to a new manager and then shows Yachi leaving and begin to fear she will be attacked by one of Kiyoko's fans. The anime also has Yachi meet first Ukai when she is crawling away. *When studying, Yachi gets Hinata's name correct in the manga but the anime had her mistake his name for Hyena twice. *The anime shows Hinata protect Yachi from a stray ball with his left arm whereas the manga shows him using his right arm. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Tokyo Expedition Arc